The Dovahkiin Comes
by Lady Vampress
Summary: Alicia, doesn't know about her dragon bloodline, or her being 'Dovahkiin'. Alicia, must find out theses secrets on her own, and defeat the World Eater, Alduin. She knows how crazy this is, but she was born to save Tamirel. OcxFarkas


**Hiya, guys. **

**I haven't been on FFN, but I have been reading stories, but not writing them. **

**I know, I know, your all like girl you better get back finishing your stories, and I will I promise a lot has been going on lately, like school, homework, projects, reports, more homework. D': **

**Anyways, thanks for stoping by, and reading my first ED: Skyrim FANFIC! :D**

**I'm so excited, can't wait what ya'll think, well I'll leave to read my story, while I'll go play some more SKYRIM. (:**

* * *

><p><em>c<em>_limp, clomp, climp, clomp_

_climp, clomp,_

_climp, clomp, climp, clomp,_

* * *

><p>An unusal noise reached my ears, I had to blink my eyes several times to get the sleepy boogers out of my eyes, I hated waking up early in the mornings, I was expecting to be in my warm, cozy, and sof- "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" A Imperial Soldier interupted my thoughts. "Good. Let's get this over with!" The man who must have been General Tullius spoke. "Hey, you. You're finally awake," The Nord right across from me said, as he noticed I was awake. He had blond hair with one braid hanging in the at the side of his face. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same for us, and that thief over there."<p>

I turned to look at the theif on the right end of the horse-drawn carriage. He had short brown hair, and was pretty much wearing rags. "Shor, Mara, Diabella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me!" The thief pleaded. I forgot that we entered the town, I wished I was hom- "Look at him, Genral Tullius the Military Governor," The blond Nord scrowled. "And, it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn Elves! I bet they had something to do with this." He paused, and took a look around. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and tower used to make me feel so safe."

I lowered my head in thought, 'I wonder if I'll ever get to see my family again. Nathan, Dalton, Mom, Dad, I miss you all.' I thought sadly. We passed a house in Helgen. A mother, father, and son sat on the porch. "Who are they daddy?" The boy asked his father. "Where they going?" The father gave us a sneer glare, and walked torwards his son. "You _need_ to go inside, little cub!" His father said with a growl. "Why? I wanna watch the soldiers." The boy said with a frown. "Inside the house. _Now_." The child sighed, "Yes, father."

"Whoa!" The Imperial Soldier driving our carriage exclaimed. "Get these prisoners out of the cart. _Move it_!" A female Imperial Captain comanded the soldiers. "Why are we stopping?" The thief asked, already knowing the answer. The blond Nord turned to face us, "Why do you think?" He looked at me, and _smiled. "_Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us!" Everyone got up and began to get off the carriage.

"No. Wait! We're not rebels!" The thief panicked.

"Face your _death_ with courage, theif!" The blond Nord instructed, as I jumped out of the carriage. "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" He pleaded. "Step torwards the block when we call your name. One at a time!" The Imperial Captain commanded. "_Empire_ loves their damned lists!" The blond Nord hissed, next to me. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." The Imperial Soldier next to the captain began to read the list. "It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood," The soldier contined down the list. The blond Nord right next to me left for the block. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The thief right front me ran up to them, and shooked his head. "No, I'm not a rebel!" He said. "You can't do this!" The thief turned and started sprinting way we came into Helgen. "_Halt_!" The captain screeched. He kept on running, and shouted. "Your not going to kill me!"

"Archers!" The captain turned, and nodded at the two soldiers. Lokir only ran about a fews yard, when he was shot dead. I sighed, and shooked my head. '_Dumbass_.' I thought to myself. The Imperial Captain turned back around, "Anyone else feel like running?"

"_Wait_! You there," The soldier looked right at me. "Step forward!" I did what he commaned, not wanting to be like Lokir in a few seconds. I felt his gaze burning into mine.

"_Who are you_?"

* * *

><p><em>~Nala is playing SKYRIM! :P<em>


End file.
